Goodnight and Go
by dollyrot
Summary: CM Punk gets one of the divas to be his last minute date after he gets cancelled upon...
1. Chapter 1

**Goodnight and Go**

**Title:** Goodnight and Go

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Wait and see.

**Summary: **CM Punk gets one of the divas to be his last minute date after he gets cancelled upon. _Two-shot._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own jack.

**xxxxxx**

"She cancelled on me!"

CM Punk, everybody's favourite Extremist, was pacing back and forth in the locker room, hands and arms absent-mindedly behind his head as he walked, complained to anyone who was listening.

Tommy Dreamer, who had been lacing up his wrestling boots, looked over with a smirk written all over his features. "That's what you get for asking out a girl that's already taken, man."

Punk whirled around on the spot, facing his long-time friend. "Dreamer, she asked _me_ out. I said yes because I felt sorry for he, she was going to cry if I said no." Tommy cocked an eyebrow curiously. "So why are you so pissed off?"

Punk mocked pouting like a baby. "Because now I don't have a date for that stupid Christmas thing Vince is holding." Tommy grinned widely. "I'm so glad he's letting me bring Beulah." The straight-edged man sat down beside him on the steel benches the WWE supplied in their locker rooms, scowling angrily. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

The grin on his face just got wider. "I'm so glad he's letting me –"

"I didn't mean it literally!" Punk punched him in the arm and stood up again.

Tommy just laughed loudly in his friend's face.

"You're kidding yourself, right? This company is packed to the brim with chicks. Walk into the cafeteria and you'll find at least five swanning around the salad bar, debating about how many fat grams are in the dressing."

His finely tattooed and pierced friend smirked the briefest of smirks.

"So go and ask one out, Ebenezer Punk. I'm sure there's a _couple_ who'd be willing to date you."

Laughing now, Punk just threw a water bottle at his head and stalked out of the room.

**xxx**

"So, what was that – your fourth rejection this week, eh Punk?"

Tommy had walked up to him as Punk slammed his locker, where he'd been stowing away some gear for the night, shut. Trinity had been in there, looking for the other members of her tag-team that she managed, the FBI. She'd politely said hello – they went back to their TNA days – and suddenly he had found himself blurting out how he needed a date. Desperate, much? Trinity had refused and slapped him for good measure. His cheek stung like hell.

"Thanks for reminding me." he grumbled. Tommy grinned, then began ticking off the girls who'd denied his offer. "First Kelly, then Rebecca, Jazz and now Trinity."

Punk inwardly groaned. Kelly Kelly had been the girl who'd asked him out originally. He'd said yes because he felt sorry for her – she was a nice girl, after all. He hadn't known she still had a boyfriend either – he'd heard rumours backstage that they were over. (Apparently not, though.) Then she'd ended up cancelling on him because said boyfriend found out and was banning her from even _going_ to the Christmas shindig.

Rebecca was that new interviewer chick… he didn't know her very well, but they'd been wrapping up an interview together and he'd randomly asked her. The former Diva Search contestant had looked at him disdainfully and walked away, totally no-selling his question. He took that as a no.

Jazz had been a long-shot… and boy, did he ever mean a ­_long­_-shot. He didn't find her attractive in any way possible, he didn't find her a particularly nice person whatsoever… but he respected her immensely. That would be enough, right? But nope, it wasn't. Jazz had categorically refused the offer and flipped him the bird as well.

"Time's a'ticking, Punk. There's only three days to go!"

Punk made an unintelligible noise.

"At this rate you won't even have a date."

Punk raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and I will have a date. Trust me. Even if I have to ask out the stupidest diva on the roster… I will have a date."

It was like a lightbulb appeared over their heads. Both of them looked at each other at the same time, eyes wide as plates. It appeared that they'd had the same idea.

"Stupidest diva on the roster?" was all Dreamer said.

**xxx**

Short first chapter, I know... next one is longer, fo'sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Goodnight and Go**

**Title:** Goodnight and Go

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **Wait and see.

**Summary: **CM Punk gets one of the divas to be his last minute date after he gets cancelled upon. _Two-shot._

**Disclaimer: **Don't own jack.

**xxxxxx**

He ended up finding her half an hour later, on one of the balconies located in the arena. She was standing out there, a frustrated expression on her face. Her body was leaning against the ledge, hand raised to her mouth. A cigarette was poised there and she was hurriedly trying to light it before the wind came again.

"Smoking kills, you know."

She spun around on the spot at his words.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Straight-edge himself." She wore a tiny grin. "Great pick-up line."

He felt slightly confused and it must've showed, because her response came a few seconds later. "Don't think I haven't heard about your quest to find a date for the McMahon Christmas party… it's all over the locker room. Rejected four times, eh? So you come to the ditzy diva as a last minute request, because she's stupid enough to agree to it, right? It's not like you like her that way or you'll ever see her again, just as long as you don't look like an idiot in front of your mates, so it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Flabbergasted. That's what he was.

"Uh…"

Maria Kanellis chuckled to herself. "You're a bit of a fool, Punk."

"I, uh… thanks?"

There was a silence in the conversation as she again tried to light her cigarette. He watched carefully, not daring to say a word. The brunette finally got in lit. With a big smile on her face, she took a long drag and sighed deeply.

"Why so blue?" The Extremist queried.

"How would you feel if you were booked into a lingerie contest tonight?"

He thought about that for a moment.

"Pretty gay, to be honest."

She laughed. She had a nice laugh, he noticed. Very carefree.

"Torrie told me about it before; she's super excited for it. I'm not, however, thus the cigarette. It's a good stress-reliever."

He smirked. "I don't particularly plan on finding out, babe."

She took another drag, and then looked at him from under long mascara'd lashes. "Gee, this relationship's already progressing rather quickly. Not even one date under our belts and you're already calling me babe."

He saw his opportunity right then and there.

"Speaking of dates with each other…"

"Yeah," Maria cut him off, smiling widely. "I'll go with you. Happy?"

"Satisfied."

Then he wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into.

**xxx**

She turned up in a cute red dress, one that had a slit cut all the way up her thigh and left little to the imagination. Strappy heels criss-crossed their way up her legs. A Santa hat adorned her head, looking fairly goofy at how lopsided it was.

He was standing with Tommy Dreamer when she spotted him. Her eyes lit up as she skipped over to him. "Tommy, I hope you don't mind if I steal my date from you?"

Tommy looked back and forth between them, nodding slowly. He grinned. "Of course I don't. Punk here was just telling me how much he likes to dance. So why don't you take him out to the dance floor? This is _such_ a good song."

It was "MmmBop" by Hanson. Stephanie had thrown it into the mix as a joke.

Punk was inwardly cursing Tommy Dreamer right now.

Maria was looking at him expectantly. He didn't want to dance at all, but he didn't want to let her down either. She'd had such a crappy week.

His one-word response of "ummm.." was all the invitation that Maria needed. The diva grabbed his hand without waiting for a proper answer and pulled him out onto the dancefloor. There, she began grooving to the obscenely bad song, shaking her hips and moving her body in such a way that he couldn't help but stare. She was definitely a good dancer. He on the other hand…

She frowned at him. "Come on, you Grinch! It's Christmas, lighten up!" With that, Maria pulled the Santa hat off of her head and placed it on his own. "Better?" He rolled his eyes sarcastically, but went with the flow – he didn't want to be known as the jackass on Christmas. Within five minutes, he was dancing along beside her, laughing as hard as he could. Occasionally, she'd break into something stupid like the Macarena or the Nutbush and he'd follow suit. They'd be standing there, performing all these crazy dance moves, while everyone else would be slow-dancing the night away.

"My god," Maria breathed as she collapsed into a chair after six more dances. "I need a drink. Vodka martini, please. Shaken, not stirred." Now she was mocking James Bond. Then she paused for a brief moment, taking that time to glance at him. "Actually… I'll have a pepsi." He smiled, she was respecting his beliefs – that alone was fairly cool of her…

**xxx**

About a million dances, six pepsis and at least three random conversations later, they were heading home in a taxi. They were staying at different hotels, so they'd made up the decision to catch a cab home and split the cost. Currently, both were sitting in the back together, neither saying a word.

It was the 'ditz' who broke the silence.

"I had fun tonight, even if I _was_ your last minute choice."

He cocked his head to the right as he looked over at her. "Be that as it may… I guess you could say that I had fun too." Now he was teasing her. "Yeah, you were my last choice, but currently? I'm kinda glad that you were."

"Really?"

She sounded a lot happier.

He nodded… it was, scarily enough, the truth. He _had_ enjoyed himself. He _had _had a lot of fun with her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had fun like that, had fun like that with a _girl_ of all people. If he backtracked down memory lane far enough, the last time probably would've been with Daffney or Traci Brooks… and that was years ago.

She turned her head so that she could stare out the window, watching all the buildings as they passed by. Snow was falling from the sky and it just made the scenery outside the window look all that more beautiful. He could see the back of her head… and noticed that something was tangled up inside her hair.

"Hey, Maria… there's something in your hair…"

She squealed and started waving her hands around it. "What? What is it!?"

He reached over and tentatively touched it.

It was green. It was leafy. It had red berries attached to it.

It was mistletoe.

"Oh…" she looked puzzled as she looked at where his hand was. "How did that get there?"

"No idea… that's so frigging weird."

The taxi driver, who had been silent for the majority of the journey, merely listening in, inclined his head slightly.

"It's not exactly above your head… but it's on it… does that count?"

Maria and CM Punk both looked at each other for a brief moment. She had a weird expression on her face.

"… I guess," was all she said.

He looked at her again, and then felt himself moving forward – cupping her cheeks in his hands. He laid a gentle touch over her lips, barely there and then gone. She pulled back slightly, looking startled. But there was an undeniable happiness in her eyes as he looked into them. She used her own hands to pull him back down towards her and kiss him again. He happily responded to her kiss with his own, his fingers tangling up inside her light brown locks. The kiss broke at the sudden lurch of the car. Her heavy breathing matched his own as they just looked at one another for a long moment, feeling the taxi come to a complete halt outside Maria's hotel.

She was looking down at her hands now, the faintest of blushes decorating her cheeks. "Um… Merry Christmas, Punk."

A grin was slowly breaking out onto his face. "Yeah…" he responded. "You too."

She started to open the taxi door, sliding one leg out into the blistering cold.

"You don't have to go." The Extremist spoke up.

The diva looked back at him, curious. "And why's that?"

He shrugged casually, trying to brush it off as though what happened just then wasn't a big deal. "… what's the point in wasting more money for the taxi and hotel? It's stupid really. You should just spend the night with me instead… it'd be much easier."

She didn't even take a second to think about it, pulling her leg back in and closing the door shut. The taxi started to take off down the street. She settled back into her previous position, until she felt an arm snaking around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Maria rested her head on his shoulder blissfully. Punk couldn't believe what had just happened, what he'd done and what he would be doing… as much as he couldn't believe it, however, it was still fairly enjoyable. He liked it. He liked _her_… Maria.

Speaking of which, Maria snuggled close up to his chest, closing her eyes peacefully. Punk looked down at her and found himself thinking contentedly '_in your face, Tommy Dreamer._'

For it was a Merry Christmas indeed…


End file.
